GA Rocklife
by Shikyo Kuranosai
Summary: Mikan is finally in the Alice Academy with Hotaru, and finally finds a long lost brother. She enters a band of her and Hotaru into every competition, including a music festival. many different things happen in this story!
1. PROLOGUE

**GA Rocklife- prologue note- I didn't really change it, I just added some more onto the end ^^**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai**

**Discalimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**--------------------------------**

Mikan  
Age-10  
Personality- a bubbly cheerful who hates rich people's guts and loves her best friend Hotaru. Don't get her angry, for your ears will bleed at her high-pitched screaming.  
Alice(s)- nullification alice

Hotaru  
Age-10  
Personality-money obssesed, and stoic looking. She hides her real feelings to everyone except Mikan when they're alone.  
Alice(s)- technology alice

Persona  
Age- I bet you'd all luv to know, but sadly so do I  
Personality- dark, mysterious, and unordinarily nice to Mikan. Teacher of GA's Dangerous Ability class  
Alice- death alice (idk what it's called)

-------------------------------------------------  
"Come on Hotaru! I want to go see Tokyo!" a brunette girl with pigtails and hazel eyes called, I mean, begged, cheerily to her usually stoic faced friend with dark purple hair and purple eyes but now smiling face. They both wore jeans, but the brunette had a nice black shirt that read- come to the dark side. i have cookies, covered by a denim jacket, her friend wearing a purple shirt that read- i know i'm not smart, i'm a genius.  
"Fine, Mikan. But I won't pay for the bus tickets," Hotaru gave in. "And if we get caught by the academy I'm using you as a shield,"Hotaru said, walking with her hand in Mikan's to the ticket counter of Nagoya.  
"Wah! Hotaru! You know the Academy only takes Alice-people! Why would they take you! They're probably going to go after me!" Mikan screeched, after she bought the bus tickets.  
"Mikan," Hotaru sighed, calming the hyper brunette down by stroking her head like she was a cat.  
Mikan sighed a mighty breath as they got into the train to Tokyo.

"Why did I want to go to Tokyo again!?" Mikan asked, scrunching her nose at the smells of the polution circling the major city. "This place is so dead!"  
Hotaru chuckled through her usual faqade, then her face returned stoic. "Then next time think before acting. Oh, hey, we should go eat," Hotaru spoke, pointing to a seafood place.  
Mikan looked at where her best friend motioned and gave her a giant grin. "Seafood!? Sure!" Mikan ran to the restaurant and dragged Hotaru along with her.  
"Hey! Waiter! Can we please have a seat!?" Mikan asked the nearby waiter, who was actually really young looking.  
The waiter looked at us as Mikan called him, his long, between waist-shoulder length black, straight hair, and kind, gentle, matching eyes. He slowly made his way to Mikan and Hotaru.  
"Oi! Ando! Do we have any empty tables!?" the guy called to another waiter with a black cabby hat on, either blackish or dark purplish hair and a black star under his left eye. The waiter in front of them smiled flirtasiously and told them, "Hi, my name is Tonoichi, but you can call me Tono."  
The other waiter came over to us, and gestured his hand to a table to the side with a beautiful view of the sunset.  
"Thank you so much--uhm--- what is your name, sir?" Mikan asked, getting embarrased at her stupidness. Usually, she got A+ in her class, with Hotaru as a tutor for things she didn't get.  
"My name is Ando Tsubasa. You can call me Tsubasa," the waiter smiled geekily.  
Hotaru let out a almost non-existable laugh.  
"So, your names are, misses?" Tsubasa asked, raising an eyebrow at them. "And what are such pretty girls like yourself doing in such a dangerous and big city like Tokyo?"  
"O-o-oh! I-I forgot my manners! M-my name is Mikan Sakura and this is my friend Hotaru Imai!" Mikan stuttered, giving Tsubasa a formal pretend curtsey since she wasn't wearing a skirt today.

"Ah! That luch was so good! Wasn't it Hotaru!?" Mikan asked the expresionless friend, patting her stomach and looking at the lake in front of her.  
Hotaru jumped up. "This isn't good, Mikan. We've accidentaly walked right to the side of the Academy walls."  
Mikan actually looked up, and good enough, there was solid bricks walls behind the lake with the water coming from inside the Academy walls.  
"Come on, let's start heading back. Keep a low profile Mikan. Call me Imai, and I'll call Saki. Kay?" Hotaru asked her friend waling away from the wall when suddenly there was a loud explosion coming from the now destroyed Academy wall.  
The impact didn't affect Mikan and Hotaru while all the other people around the area flew at least a good ten meters away from the impacted area.  
"Hey! Get out of the way!" a guy with shoulder length blonde hair and nice blue eyes running from inside the wall called at Mikan and Hotaru, wearing a white long sleeved turtle neck shirt with a black cross on it and jogging sweat pants.  
They guessed he was chising the guy that had created the explosion, a boy about their age with raven black/dark purple hair and a black cat mask on and also black Alice Academy clothes on.  
The boy dashed past them, right between Mikan and Hotaru, pushing Mikan over.  
"Hey! Stop!" Mikan called, making an invisible wall for the boy to hit and become uncoincess. Then Mikan puffed out one of her cheeks, crossed her arms and huffed, "How rude!" from where she sat on the ground, getting back up and walking over to the boy.  
The blonde, gay-looking guy came over to us, stunned at why the boy suddenly collasped. "Don't worry," he assured the surrounding crowd, "he's just tuckered-out!" Then he tossed the boy over his shoulder and motioned to us to go with him.  
Sighing, the two friends made the best of it and tried their best to follow him calmly.

The gay blonde's name was Narumi and he teached English at Alice Academy. He told Mikan and Hotaru that they were to join the Alice Academy immediately, leaving behind their possesions and family. He also told them that they could send letters to their family and movers would be dropping their stuff at a dorm that would soon be created. Oh, and that they were paid to go to school in the Alice Academy, which left Mikan's mouth hanging wide open next to the dollar signs in Hotaru's eyes.  
The boy that was captured after trying to escape only moments earlier's name was Natusme Hyuuga, as the teacher told them, and that he was in the Dangerous Type class, or DA for short. Narumi had earlier taken the boy- I mean- Natusme's cat mask off to show crimson eyes that were wide with shock, even though he was still out.  
"Hotaru, if you want to go to the school, I'll stay by your side," Mikan sighed, since Hotaru was her only good and best friend in school, not only that, the Imai's wouldn't have a reson to house Mikan anymore if Hotaru wasn't around.  
Oh, yeah, Mikan's an orphan that went to shcool and met Hotaru, since then they became best friends for life. You know, that sort of gooey stuff.  
"For the mean while, you'll be rooming with one of the other students, until the new room is built for you two. Oh! That reminds me! I need to go get your uniforms!" Then the stupid Narumi strode off without a single care in the world to get the silent girls their uniforms.  
"Hotaru-chan! You never answered my question!" Mikan whispered in slow even breaths.  
"I'll stay with you. After all," Hotaru paused, thinking of some words to show their friendship without anyone else knowing it, " you are a very valuble slave."  
Mikan felt something tug at her hair just when she was about to give Hotaru a big bear hug.  
She turned around to see the crimson eyes of Natsume Hyuuga glaring at her, demanding an explanation.  
"So you've finally woke up!" Mikan huffed, puffing her cheek and glaring levely at the Hyuuga boy. "Well?"  
That made the boy raise an eyebrow, which annoyed the heck out of Mikan, who finally answered, "I'm still waiting for an apology for pushing me over only hours before!"  
Natsume chuckled, and leaned over to her ear. "Oi. I don't think I owe you an apology when you were the one in the way, Polka-Dots," he whispered low enough for Mikan to hear.  
Mikan blushed madly before hiding behind Hotaru.  
"Come on, he's not a devil in desguise," Hotaru irritatingly urged Mikan, stiffening when Mikan whispered the nickname Hyuuga gave her into Hotaru's ear.  
Hotaru gave a glare at the Hyuuga kid. "HOW. DARE. YOU. TAKE. MIKAN'S. IMPURITY. AWAY. FROM. HER," Hotaru went up in flames while Mikan took cover behind the couch while out of nowhere, Hotaru pulled out a flamethrower. "GET. YOUR. FILTHY. BUTT. OVER. HERE."  
-------------------Natsume's POV  
Natsume glanced at the mad purple eyed girl with a smirk until he realized the brunette duck behind the couch with her head ducked down and her fear wide on her face.  
Then the window crashed and a bonde boy with short hair and sky blue eyes came hurtling through the place where glass once was riding on the feet of an eagle.  
-------------------Hotaru's POV  
"You're late, Ruka," that Hyuuga guy snickered, glancing over at where Mikan was hiding with a glint of amusement in his eyes.  
I raised up my falmethrower as a threat, and released the intense flames, but when I stopped, he wasn't at least even harmed or more like how I would wish he was, charred.  
He had a smirk on his face that irritated the hell outta me, and I swear if he didn't jump onto the eagle next to that Ruka kid and fly off, i would have killed him.  
"Mikaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Hotaruuuuuuuuuu! I got your uniforms and escort here!" Narumi's gay voice called, making me hide the flamethrower adn drag Mikan to sit next to me on the uncharred couch.  
The door open wide, revlealing the ever-so-happy Narumi and a guy with black, spiky hair, dressed all in black, and I swear his upper lip had black lip sitck on it. My eyes darted to his face, only to see that his eyes were concealed by a white mask.  
"What happened here!?" Narumi childishly exclaimed.  
"Natsume woke up and gave you a hard time, I presume?" the guy behind Narumi came out, with a smirk almost exactly like Natsume's that I wanted to hit him with one of my inventions, the Baka Gun.  
I saw the guy formaly bow to us, " My name is---"  
"Person Sakura!" Mikan called, her eyes wide with astonishment while I rolled my eyes at her as she rushed up to the guy- I mean Persona- and hug him tightly.  
"We were so worried about you, Onii-sama!" Mikan cried into the astonished Persona's outfit.  
That ended as quickly as it started.  
"Mikan, I should be getting you to class, so take Imai and get changed," Persona mumbled, turning away from the icy glares that I threw at him.  
"Come on, Hotaru! I want to meet everyone in our class!" Mikan chided, taking a gasp.  
Knowing her, I stole a glance at our uniforms that Mikan had in her arms, and instantly a flame lit in my heart as I saw the black uniforms with a star in a circle pin on the neck.  
"NO. WAY. I'M. WEARING. A. SKIRT," I told Narumi.  
Persona looked like he had gone into thinking mode while drinking tea on the uncharred couch. "Since you'll be special stars until we find out how strong and exactly what your powers are, you may wear what you wish, just make sure it's school appropriate," he muttered to us, a soft tone hidden within his voice.  
"Hotaru and don't like short skirts and revealing clothes, Onii-chan. We like jeans and awsome t-shirts," Mikan giggled. "Oh, and do we have to wear the tops with our own choice in flays?"  
That struck me fancy, I, of course, would wear black, faded jeans with a icy, purple, short-sleeved shirt with arm warmers and loose socks, while Mikan on the other hand liked wearing grey, faded to white jeans and a grey short sleeve shirts with long sleeves under them that were white with orange Sakura blossoms falling across it that could be removed whenever the owner fancied.  
Narumi and Persona seemed o take a while about thinking about that until I sent a dagger of melted ice flying at the ground between them.  
"Sure, as long as you wear that encircled star pin on the shirt," Persona finally answered the two.  
"Cool, then we'll stay with what we're wearing," the both of us spoke at the same exact time, casting a glance over to her when she looked at me, we both broke into silent laughter until I returned to my usual stoic face.  
Mikan and I took the pins of our given uniforms and placed them on our shirt, where three-fourths of it was coverd by the collar of our shirts.  
"Let's go to class!" Mikan called enthusiastically, throwing her fist up into the air.  
-----------------------------------------Normal POV  
Persona had showed them to your class, finding that it was actually the perverted Narumi's class, but in fact he left a permenant sub to take his place after the announcements.  
Persona threw the doors wide open, and it banged with a loud thud, sending the students attention to him.  
"Hello, class 2b. You have two new students joining you today, and I want you to be nice to them," the sub shakingly ordered his students.  
Laughter erupted into the air.  
------------------------------------------ Hotaru POV  
I was bloody tired of the laughter, after all, I might go deaf if this kept going on. So I took out three pairs of panda headphones, put one on my head and offered one to Persona and Mikan. Of course, Mikan knowing me, she took the headphones, stuck them over Persona's ears, which made everyone stop for a short while and start laughing even harder while Mikan put on the other pair over her own ears.  
I took out a metallic object with a button on it out of my back pocket, and opening the lid case that made sure the button wasn't pushed accidently and pushed the now red button.  
The kids all gasped and held their ears, screaming, even the sub was screaming, and once I pushed the button again all the students were gasping in shock, even a purple raven haired boy with crimson eyes I'd recognize anywhere.  
I finally took out my latest invention, the **Baka Cannon.  
**I threw it into the room so that it faced the Hyuuga kid who dared sneak a peak at _my _best friend's underwear and call her Polka Dots.  
Then, pulling the trigger, multiple, will-kill shots of compressed air headed to the bastard.  
My lips curled up into a smile, as I took the panda communicators-headphones off of Persona's head, and took mine and Mikan's off as the both of us then entered the classroom, smiling with an evil glint stuck in our eyes.  
God, how I was proud of Mikan, and my results in having some of my personalities rub off onto her over the course of our daily lives.  
"Mikan gave a pretend formal curtsey, since she still, was not wearing a skirt of any length. "I'm Mikan Sakura, pleasure to respected as one of the new kids here," she spoke, giving everyone a amused glare, and not even paying any attention to that Hyuuga, who was in fact, surrounded a bunch of guys with girls staring at him with a little drool in their mouths. Fortunately, their attention turned to us as Sakura spoke.  
"Whoever said we respected you!?" one of the girls drooling over Hyuuga with the obvious kind of dyed blonde hair and gray, misty blue eyes. She looked like a total whore and slut. Her uniform had the top two buttons undone so that you see the top of a lace bra that she didn't need, seeing as she probably stuffed it to make it look like she had breast. Her red skirt was pulled up high so that you could practically see her underwear.  
" 'Cause I'm Hotaru Imai," I replied as my calm self.  
"So what! That doesn't make you special at all!" the girl snapped.  
"Luna Koizumi! Stop this right now!" the sub demanded, only to be glared at with no respect by this Luna slut and her gang.  
"So your name is Luna Koizumi, eh? NOw let's see what I have on you," I clicked my tongue, taking out a metallic object and tossing it to Mikan.  
She put it in her ear, and with that, she laughed.  
"Hotaru, did she really do that just to catch that arrogant bastards attention for even the slightest second?" Mikan laughed, unable to squeeze a few words under her hard, musical , laughter.  
I smiled. "If it tells you she did it, it had to be the truth. Or else I guess it'll happen soon enough. Remember, Hotaru Imai is not smart, she's a genius, and can blackmail even the most well kept character," I wagged my finger at her, closing one of my eyes, and crossing my arms, repeating Mikan's phrase for me.  
Luna Koizumi snorted as in saying, I don't care.  
"Would you like to tell the class what TRUTH798 told you, Mikan," I asked her, raising my eyebrow at her.  
"Sure!" Mikan laughed. "Well, anyways, TRUTH798 told me that Luna tried to short the power of the elevators so that she's get stuck in it with Hyuuga, and then accidentally fall on hi and asked totally frightened of the dark" Mikan burst into laughter again, taking large breaths to return the air she lost.  
"And how do you know that!?" Luna snapped at Mikan, forcing a low growl out of my mouth.  
"Because I have the alice of invention, and Mikan and I have perfected it over the last few years we spent together. So my inventions are complicated, yet easy for the both of us to operate," I explained, also pointing to my shirt. "Oh, and speaking of which, how'd my flamethrower work against you, _Hyuuga_?" I snarled his name. "Or would you like me to test it again on you? After all, I need to collect data so that I can make it impossibly perfect."  
-------------------------Mikan's POV (Shiko-finally--me- i kno, i didn't ever think that i would actually do Mikan's pov in this chapter.)  
I finally let my gaze rest on the manga covered face of Hyuuga. Oh how he irritated me. I swear, if I wouldn't have a criminal record for it, I would murder him.  
A hand gently took the manga of his face and I saw that accompliss of his, that Nogi kid, as TRUTH798 told me.  
Hyuuga looked at me and Hotaru at the front, and I took out Hotaru's flamethrower bazooka.  
"Are you going to answer or not, cause we take the data gathering seriously, and Mikan won't forgive you until you either apologize or give us the data as an apology. Trust me, she'll find a way to knock you out cold if you refuse, and the flamethrower doesn't charr you like last time," Hotaru spoke my anger, only calmly, knowing I'd lose it and kill him if he seriously didn't do one of the three that she spoke of.  
"Let me kill him now Hotaru," I hissed through clenched teeth, an utmost tone filled with serious hatred and my aura completely made of my want to strangle him.  
There was a flash of amusement in Hyuuga's eyes, and he smirked at me before coming up to me, raising my chin, and saying in front of everyone, "Like you could."  
Oh! That did it! I wasn't sure what his alice was when I first met him, but when he wasn't harmed by the fire from Hotaru's flamethrower, the both of us immediately knew that Hyuuga had the alice of fire.  
"Ok," I pretended making everyone but Hotaru gasped at my sudden surrender, as I handed the flamethrower bazzoka over to Hotaru. "Since you seem so sure of that, I'll have to prove it by actually hurting you. And what good would that be if you can just use your fire alice to escape the flames?" This made his eyebrow arch, and as he was about to say something to star a rumour about me, I slapped him with the back of my right hand on his left cheek.  
The impact was in fact so damn hard that the sound echoed around in the room for a good half minute.


	2. Chapter 1 CLASH

**GA Rocklife -- Disclaimer- i dont own anything but Ninja Academy. p.s. i'll be making it go back and forth from flashback to reality probably every other chapter. chapter 1 is the present**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai**

**Chapter 1** **_The New Kids CLASH with the DA Class_**

Characters-----------------

Mikan- a bubbly brunette of the age 15. Has the nullification alice.  
Hotaru- a stoic bff of Mikan with raven black/darkpurple hair. Has the invention alice (technology alice?)  
Persona- missing DA advisor with black hair. Has the death alice.  
Ruka- bff of Natsume with blonde hair. Has the animal pheremone.  
Natusme- a dark purple raven hair boy that picks on Mikan. Has the fire alice.

OCs-------------------------(plz dont 'borrow' without asking me first)

EnshokuKaen Ketsueki- flame haired character that can create worlds. Alice- fire, blood, and death alices (death alice is instantly killed, not like Persona's)  
SuiatsuMizu Hyousetsu- crysatal blue haired character that can use shadows to any extent. Alice- water, ice&snow, and life alices (can bring things to life)

No one's POV

"Mikan-chan! Hotaru-chan! These are our new students! They just came over from the Alice Academy in America. I'd like for you to show them around the school grounds! Is that okay!?" the perverted Narumi who happened to follow us to every last homeroom class we had since the Elementry Division. These two new students were the first we got since a bratty year ago, when a bitchy Luna Koizumi happened to find someone name Mochu and brought him to the Alice Academy.  
"Sure, Narumi-hentai," Hotaru muttered with Mikan in perfect union.  
Two girls entered the classroom. One with flaming red hair, orange eyes and the other with what seemed to be a crystal blue hair color, and solid gray rock smoothed from runing water by a river for eye color.  
"I'm EnshokuKaen Ketsueki," the orange-eye one said, motioning to her denim black jacket that reached from the top of her stomach and the top of her shoulders. She wore a yellow tanktop underneath, and also regular flare jeans. "And this is my sister, Suiatsu Hyousetsu," she now motioned to the other new student, who wore midnight blue skinny jeans and a flaring light gray dress over it. "We are blood-sisters, just our last names were changed when our parents seperated, also seperating us."  
"Please, call me Mizu, and my sister would like to be called Kaen," the EnshoukuKaen girl bit out.  
"Well! What are your fucking alices that make you think and act like you're so superior!?" Luna commanded the girls, shrieking her lungs out.  
EnshoukuKaen turned to her sister and nodded her head. "Hotaru, I want you to be my partner, nee-chan will take you as a partner Mikan," EnshoukuKaen curtly spoke. (me- i wont keep referring to them as EnshoukuKaen and SuiatsuMizu. ill be calling them Mizu and Kaen, so i dont need to type so much)  
Hotaru gave a unbelievably rare smile to Kaen. "Good. Your nee-chan would be very pestering, seeing how she needs to be more interactive, or she'll keep bothering me," Hotaru calmly replied, toying with one of her new inventions.  
"Hey! You never answered me! Bitches! Witches!" Luna screeched, her 'buddies' joining her in the taunting.  
Kaen gave them a wicked smile with a snatch of amusement passing through her eyes. "Well, that's for our partners to know, and you guys to find out," she replied evily, leaning down to whisper something in Hotaru's ear, which made Hotaru react by letting everyone see her shock.  
Mizu did the same with me, allowing me to here the low whisper of the words, "my alices are water, ice, and snow."  
"If you're not going to tell us, then you have to survive going to the Northern Woods, were I'll have the DA class ambush you," a husky voice from Natsume came out.  
"I'd love to see the so called 'challenge'!" Kaen and Mizu clapped their hands together, smiling their uncomfortable wicked smiles.  
Natsume put his manga down and glared at them. No way was he going to turn back down once they seemed so confident.

--------------------------------------Kaen's POV (everyone, Kaen is meh character in this story, so i'll be having her POV alot. Oh, and Mizu is meh bff 3 )  
"Oi! Hoatru! Mikan! You didn't have to come with us! We're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves in places like this!" I called to the nervous reck that was once Mikan and the money-eyed Hotaru, who both had cameras out. Mikan replied wordlessly though a bitter smile.  
The wind played with my hair before whipping it onto my face. Fire danced around Mikan and Hotaru, but not close enough for Mikan's nullification to work. Mizu had a mist trying to grab her legs.  
Three guys came out from the trees. One for the fire alice (Natsume! duh!) wind alice (idk his name so i'll call him Kazu!) and curse alice (pervert-guy! i'll call him Mizzi! cuz i also dont kno his name!). One staring at Hotaru with want in his eyes (Kazu's thinking of Cool Blue Sky!), Natsume plain bored expression, and the other with a perverted smile on his face (Mizzi!).  
"Aw! I was hoping you'd bring more of a challenge!" Mizu whimpered, letting the mist rolling of the perverted guy leave her legs.  
"What! You should have a curse mark on you!" the curse-guy stood, shocked.  
"Well, since I can control water, ice, and snow, all I had to do was create a ice barrier on my legs and let in melt to give the appearence that the mist touched me," Mizu explained, as I slapped my forehead, letting my hair leave marks on my hand.  
"Well, now that nee-chan's alices are out, I guess I'll just have to strive that much harder to keep mine secret," I mummbled, drawing a sword Hotaru had made me earlier.  
I slashed the air near the lot of them, and when they flinched, i took the time to grab everyone (as in Mikan, Hotaru, and Mizu) and dash back to the school grounds.  
Huffing, I laid everyone down on the bed of Mikan's special star room, knowing if I chose Hotaru's room, not only would she try to murder me, I wouldn't have enough room to set everyone down.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry, i know u guys dont like OCs all the time, but i rly like making cool OCs since i think it seems fit, or the story just needed an extra kick...or punch.  
Also sorry about how short the chapter is. My friend wants me to update D-gray Man Tweaks too, and since i didnt get on until 6:00, i had to rush and all that, plus i needed time to start the new chapter for my other fanfic. So i'll apologize by making the next two chapters as long as possible, and hopefully, i'll get more reviews thatll keep me wanting to writ-i mean, type more!  
I hope that green button is looking very tempting just below, and also that add to favs button.... Well! I better get working, or my body will be decappitated and i wont be able to keep the lot of u happy!

*Cheers from Shikyo! (i'll be calling myself Shiko, since i like how that sounds!)


	3. Chapter 2 GREETINGS

**GA Rocklife the real chapter 3- Greetings**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai and the unknown Shiko (one of my OC's, u'll find later in the story)**

**Discalimer- i don't own Gakuen Alice, and I would love it if I did**

-------------------------------In the beginnning of the story...

Mikan Sakura- a bubbly brunette who's best friends with Hotaru Imai, and is sister of the DA class teacher, Persona Sakura. Special Star.  
Age-10  
Alice-Nullification  
Class- 2b and Dangerous Ability

Hotaru Imai- best friend of Mikan Sakura, & also #1 blackmailer in all of Tokyo, probably. Money obssesed, & brother of someone else with the healing Alice in Alice Academy. Special Star.  
Age-10  
Alice-Technology  
Class- 2b and Dangerous Ability

Natsume Hyuuga- flame caster that picks on Mikan, and a womanizer. Mikan and Hotaru hate his guts. Oh, and he calls Mikan Polka and Hotaru Ice Queen. Also Special Star.  
Age-11  
Alice-Fire  
Class- 2b and Dangerous Ability

Ruka Nogi- blonde with gentle blue eyes and a thing for Hotaru and animals.  
Age-11  
Alice-Animal Pheremone (sorry if i spelt it wrong)  
Class- 2b and Somestic Ability

Persona Sakura- mysterious brother of Mikan, also the leader of DA class. Has a soft side for his little sister (shoumai). DA class teacher.  
Age-i tried some research on his character, but I still can't find his age...  
Alice-Death

Narumi-sensei- gay teacher who's always happy and teacher of class 2b. Somatic Alice. I don't really know what his Star Rank is though... (i wonder....)  
Age- 20 something? .  
Alice- Pheremone

---------------------------------------------------OCs

EnshoukuKaen Ketsueki- fire alice user. Twin of Mizu, with black hair and scarlet eyes. Arongant and quiet personality. Age-8  
SuaitsuMizu Hyousetsu- water alice user. Twin of Kaen, with white hair and navy blue eyes. Shy personality. Age- 9

----------------------------------------------------Hotaru's POV (Hotaru's my fav character in GA ppl, so of course u'll see a lot of her)  
"So where's our new dorm again?" Mikan asked me, totally lost without me and the map I was holding.  
I gave a long sigh, then stoppped and turned the corner to see a mansion, yes, masion, right in front of us with the dorm number, 891- Sakura and Imai.  
"This is our dorm, Mikan, so stop worrying already. You're face gets 20% uglier when you frown," I told her, looking back at the badly drawn map Narumi had given us, sighing at the number scrawled messily on the parchment.  
"Is that our dorm!?" Mikan screeched, stopping abruptly so that I bumped into her.  
I looked up from the horrible map, getting a good look at the mansion in front of us.  
"Hey! looks like our roomies are finally here, nee-chan!" a light, cheery voice that hid a dark aura in it called from on the roof of a jutting out window of the fourth story. A girl with midnight black hair and scarlet red eyes jumped down to greet us.  
Another girl opened a window on the third story, yes third story, the building was damn twenty stories hidden in the forest.  
The girl sat there rubbing her eyes, her short white hair reminding me of crystal snow. Her navy blue eyes as deep as the sea as she looked down on us.  
Her eyes widened apon seeing me and she dashed down to greet us.

The doors opened to reveal a red carpet that trail to some stairs in the back middle of the hose and seperated two ways to go up the two different flight of stairs. On my right was a giant lounge couch with a wide screen tv in front with every possible tv connected video game and system underneath in a locked cabinet.  
"There are elevators here, on your left, and the last one down there will take you to your room if you enter your keycard in it," the scarlet eyed Ketsueki said, giving us the official tour. "My room is the tenth, but the told me that once I'm older that I'll be getting the 20th floor room. Nee-chan has the 9th floor all to herself. Hotaru will have the 8th floor and Mikan the 6th floor. The 7th floor will be the my and Hotaru's lab, so Mikan and Nee-chan will only be getting in if they have our permision. The 5th floor is the training room, with an indoor pool, target practice, weapon handling, and stuff like that. We're not allowed above the 10th floor until we're given permission, and are older, in high school or middle school. So that's about it!"  
"Actually, Onee-chan, you fogot something," the quiet girl insisted.  
"I did? Oh! Yea! I did!" Ketsueki turned our way. "You can't tell anyone about this place, who else lives here, and about Nee-chan and me until we join your class as special stars!" She smiled evily.  
"I like you, Ketsueki-kun," I smiled at her.  
"Call me Neko! Nee-chan will be called Urufu!" Ketsueki pointed to herself as she talked nonchalantly. " It should be getting dark soon. Which reminds me. We have a caretaker here, Shouhji, and until we're ten she'll cook for us, help us with homework, make us go to bed early, and wake up early also!"  
"Great," I mumbled. "Just perfect for me."  
Ketsue---- I mean, Neko, laughed quiet enough for my trained ears to hear.  
Her laughter was melodic. Her laugh and voice overall sounded like a wind chime, and violin playing together perfectly, only, even better then you'd ever be able to imagine. I seriously like this chick. Brainy, nonchalant, and can stand landing from a fourth story.  
"By the way---- how old are you guys?" Mikan asked.  
I glanced at them. It was a question I had wanted to ask myself, and when I noticed how Neko wa inwardly biting the inside of her cheek, I flushed. Seriously, this girl was so damn cute.  
I layed my hand on Mikan's shoulder as she was about to probe them further, and when she turned to me I shook my head slowly.  
"Nee-chan is nine........ and I'm....... eight," Neko finally bit out, sighing.  
"Can we be your friends?" I asked them.  
Neko just shook her head obeyingly up and down, fear clung in her eyes as if she thought something bad, very bad, would happen to her.  
I bent down to her. "Don't worry. I'll protect you, and so will your nee-chan and Mikan. By the way, you can call me Hotaru, and my friend Mikan."  
"Nice to be your aquaintice, Mikan, Hotaru," Neko bowed too formally for someone as young as her. Mizu greeted us with silent happiness in her eyes........................(this continues to next line) ..........................................................  
At least she seemed well.

**Shiko- LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE OF IT!? WANT TO MARRY IT!?  
Ok, not that far. Ugh. *shudders* REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER HOPEFULLY! Tell me what you thought of it! *turns super chibi and enters super beg mode* PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! I'll give you Ruka's bunny, Usagi!  
Ruka- hey! not my Usagi!  
Natusme- take Usagi and I'll burn you.  
Shiko- No u wont! XD  
Natsume- and why won't I?  
Shiko- cuz I have to be alive to continue the story! And ur luv with Mikan will never improve if I can't continue with the story! Besides, my story! My chat! My dimension! i control u here! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Neko- Review plz! Or else Shiko will lose it even more. 3  
****Everyone-ARIGATOU!**


	4. Chapter 3 OLD PAST

**GA Rocklife Chapter 4~ Old Past *Disclaimer- i will never own Gakuen Alice**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai**

i'll only be doing character profiles for new characters in my story.......anyways, we'll be starting in Mikan's POV

"Kaen-kun, Mizu-san," I called out to the depths of the forest. Kaen said that she had a special dorm and that Hotaru and I get to live in it with Mizu and herself."Mikan, look over here!?" Hotaru excitedly called me, sweeping a giant dead tree trunk out of the way with a blast of the **Blaka Cannon 3.9**."Hi Mikan! What do you think of where you'll now be living?" Kaen-kun asked me, sweeping her hand in front of her to a very familiar place that was a total of 20 chuckled, and I could tell that my mouth was wide top floor is mine, Hotaru, you're sharing the lab room below mine, and your room is below the lab. Mizu and Mikan will be the floors below us in that order, and the music room below them. To make it simpler, the 20th floor is mine, our lab Hotaru is the 19th floor, and your room is the 18th floor. Mizu's room is the 17th floor, and Mikan's is the 16th floor. Below that on the 15th floor is the music room, and on the 14th floor is a training room. The 13th floor is the kitchen, 12th the living room, and 11th the bathroom. The 10th floor is the weapons room, the 9th floor the fun room, and 8th floor is like storage for whatever you can think or, and right now Mizu's turning it into a tranquility room. The 7th floor is guest bedrooms, 6th is the party rooom, and on the 5th floor we have some more bathrooms. 4th floor is the garden, and 3rd floor is our pet room. 2nd floor is the video games room, and the entrance/1st floor is entertainment and royal entrance. We do have elevators and stairs, and to get to your room, you must put your hand on a hand tracin pad," Kaen fully explained. "Got it?"Hotaru nodded yes, I joined in with her."Hotaru, I'll show you to our lab, there's something I want to see if you can help me with," Kaen said, leading Hotaru to the grand ivory doors. "Oh, and if you want to get to anothers room, you have to call them, and to get above the 7th floor, you still need to do the handprint thing!" Kaen called out to us.I turned to Mizu. "Why not show me around the place, Mizu-san?" I asked her."Mizu, call me Mizu," she mumbled under her breath.I smiled radiantly at her. "Then call me Mikan!""I'd rather call you Sakura, Sakura-san. I love how the blossoms fall to the ground and make the scene so sincere and peaceful," Mizu calmly stated, looking startled at me. "Then I'm calling you Mizu-chan!" I huffed."That is fine with me then, Sakura-san," Mizu blinked at me, before curtsying.I entered the grand ivory doors to see a royal red carpet that led up stairs that split of two ways in the back of the room. We had a desk attandant! She had golden curled locks that gathered around her shoulders. A white floral dress on, and beautiful, tantalizing green eyes."Hello, Sakura-san. I am the house caretaker and desk attandant. If you ever need anything, just tell me, and I'll get it done right away," she curtsied, and returned to what she was doing earlier."This is Allier. She had the doppleganger alice, and uses it to help take care of the house, so don't be suprised if you see her going one way then the same way again," Mizu explained, gesturing to the desk attandant."Ohiyo, Allier-san," I greeted back with a laughed at me. "Kaen would kill you if she saw you bow instead of curtsey. When it comes to being lady-like, count her out. She likes acting more like a gentleman then ladylike, but she'll seriously kill you unless you have a perfect excuess for being un-ladylike," Mizu told me, taking me to one of the elevators."You have the water alice right?" I asked, remembering that she trusted me enough to tell me before anyone laughed more, her voice like tinkling bells, compared to Kaen-kun's more guyish yet beautiful musical voice. "Yes. I can control water in any form. Solid, liquid or gas.""That's really amazing, but what type of alice is it?" I asked her.___________________________________________Mizu's POV

I stopped laughing immediately as soon as I heard the question. "I would be lying if I were to tell you Kaen and I are of any of the four types. And Kaen doesn't like it when I lie, so Kaen and I are of a special extra two types. Kaen is of the 6th type, were her alice can be used forever and not take a toll on her at all. I, myself am of the 5th type, were, it still takes a toll on my life span, but it takes a lot less even if I use it a whole lot.""Wow! You should help me and Hotaru become the 5th or 6th type! Then we wouldn't have to worry about dying from alice overuse!" Mikan cheerily smiled, walking into her room and gazing at it starstruck."Well, you see, Kaen and I have special extra alices that stop our other alices from harming our life spans as much, and the only way we could help you two would to be to combine an extra alice you have or mutate your alice. That' show Kaen and me came to be of the 5th and 6th type. It only happens when a rare mutatino strikes a alice in the person, or like with me and Kaen, a whole new alice like never before developes from nothing," I sighed, I could here Kaen explaining the same thing to Hotaru three floors above."Mikan. You and Hotaru used to know two children. You called them Neko and Urufu?" I asked her, making her stumble towards me."Yea. You guys are them, aren't you?" Mikan asked me.I bit my lip before replying carefully. "Yes."

**That's all for now! Sorry for the late update, but I was busy working on a Shugo Chara story I'm going to start soon! R&R plz! it'd make me REALLY happy! SO PUSH DA GREEN, YELLOW, WHATEVER COLOR THAT BUTTON IS! Seeya next chapter! ^^**


	5. Chapter 4 HUMMING SAD TUNES

**GA Rocklife Chpater 4~ HUMMING SAD TUNES *Disclaimer- i dont own Gakuen Alice, blah, blah, blah, or any of its characters. Although EnshoukuKaen ketsueki and SuiatsuMizu Hyousetsu are my characters so useing them without permission is a big no-no.**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai note- no more character blocks unless they're new! Oh, and this chapter is the present! not the past! I think I'll make the next chapter the past! 3**

Kaen's POV_____________________________  
"So how old are you now, Neko?' Hotaru asked me quizically after she learned I was her old friend Neko.  
"Since I was eight back then," I put a finger on my chin and looked, making it seem like I was pondering.  
Hotaru and I were having tea in the lab since it was the only place we could be alone.  
"And its been five years, I'm," I paused, " I'm thirteen? Or had it been six years and I'm actually fourteen? I'm not exactly sure." I sipped at my tea after gently blowing on it.  
"How come back then," Hotaru paused, thinking about wether she should ask the question or not. Sighing, she finished, "you acted so much older then your actual age."  
I sighed. I knew that sooner or later Hotaru would catch something about my act. I placed me tea cup and its saucer back down.  
"Hotaru. My fire alice isn't my only alice. I can control blood too, and also I have a special developed version of the death alice Persona has. All of my alices combined give me life, since my death alice actualy makes the affect of the 4th type backfire and reverse its process," I took a deep breath before continuing. "Hotaru, what I'm trying to say is, I've was eight for over a thousand years. One-thousand human years is only one year to me. So technically, in human years, I'm eight thousand, 250 years old. Or in my life span, eight and one quarter year old. Same goes for Mizu, she developed a new kind of healing alice, along with her ice&snow, and water alices. She developed the alice of life, and it had the same affect on her it had on me, only less powerful. Sorry that you're learning this only now," I murmered softly, getting up as I felt hot tears freely running down my cheeks, making my cheeks and eyes sting.  
Hotaru put her tea down and came over to me, placing a comforting hand on my heaving shoulder. "There's no need to be sorry. After all, I never asked before, so it isn't that big of a deal to me. You told me now, and that's all that matters," Hotaru helped me sit down and sat besid me, drying my tears with a nearby napkin.  
"Hotaru. I'm not safe. You're the only one along with Mikan my alice doesn't take a toll on when I become overstressed and tired. Usually it ends up trying to protect me and killing everyone around me," I cried silently, remembering all the faces of those who my alice killed when I lost control over it, cried, or was horribly over worked or mad.  
A low purr sounded from the door of the lab, and I looked up to give the astonished Hotaru a weak smile.  
"I haven't yet introduced you to Sabre, have I?" I asked her, getting up to pet the white pelted, black striped, monster tiger/saber.  
"Hotaru, this is Sabre. She's one of my best friends, and I created her long ago when my power started pouring out for long periods of time. I have another creation, Frostfang, around somewhere, who I created the first time my powers leaked for horribly long periods of time. Sooner or later you'll meet her though. She has snow white pelt, and is actually a normal looking arctic fox, with deep aqumarine eyes. She likes to visit the lab often, so don't be suprised to suddenly find an adorable fox napping around here!" I chuckled slightly as I remembered Mizu jolting up in surprise when she accidently sat on the peacfully sleeping fox. Frostfang had been wary around her ever since.  
I finished my tea with Hotaru, and got Sabre to carry all the things back down on her back.  
We were going down to join Mikan and Mizu in the Tranquility that was now officially the 8th floor, and Sabre kept glancing at Hotaru warily as if expecting something to happen with her amythest ruby red eyes glowing with approval so far.  
Sabre left us to take the china tea set to the kitchen, and I entered the akwardly quite Tranquility room with Hotaru flocking behind me.  
There stood a sight that shocked us.  
Mizu had actually gotten Mikan to shut her mouth and relax without duck tape or Mikan falling asleep!  
"How in the world did you do this, Urufu?" Hotaru asked my nee-chan.  
Mizu looked up at us from where she was meditating.  
"Easy, the Tranquliity room is charmed so that extra energy is conserved and easily put to work at something important, and not bouncing off in waves. Mikan will return to normal the moment she sets foot outside the Tranquility room," Mizu explained to us.  
I relaxed a bit. Some charm that charm is, but it still doesn't work on me. It'd have to be so strong that it could kill a normal human being to even work a twitch on me. But the Tranquility room was very relaxing, styled with sliding doors, thick decorated paper walls, and a light breeze that passed the chirping of birds from outside.  
"You did really great on this room, Nee-chan," I complimented. Walking over to Mikan and snapping my fingers in front of her face.  
She turned to me, snappping out of her trance-like state.  
"It's almost dinner, you're bound to be hungry. Especially when you see how your room is going to be, I don't want you eating there, so we'll eat before going to sleep. K?" I asked Mikan.  
She just blankly nodded.  
"Oh, and Mikan, Hotaru," Hotaru and Mikan turned their attention to Mizu, "if you decide to skip any meal, Nee-chan will seriously hurt you. She's strict with easy rules, and easy going on hard rules. So eat every meal, and you'll get to live another day," Mizu recited, wagging her fingers at them. "Now come on, let's go eat."  
We took an elevator to the 13th floor._____________________________

**_Shiko- waddya think!? sry its not the past chapter, but i seriously wanted to do this part before it killed me. i promise the next chapter will be the past, ok? so no killing me, cuz if you did, i wouldnt be able to write the next chapter, and itd kill you not knowing all the cool things i had in store for the story. oh! and to make it official, her r all the couples the story will have throughout the end! -NatsumeXMikan, RukaXHotaru, TsubasaXMisaki, AnnaXIchii (president o class, or was it Nonoko and Ichii), AnnaXFood (anna's the cooker right? so she can be in love with food, and not a person, i just capitalized it so it felt special), SumireXMindReader (sry, havnt read series in while, or Gakuen Alice fanfics with him in it so i dont remember his name!), and i think thats it! WooHoo! read the next chapter, cuz that is actually the first adventure mikan had with her friends at alice academy!  
Kaen & Hotaru- Plz R&R!  
Mizu-*glares at Natsume for what he's gonna do in the next chapter* I read the script and I don't like what he does to Mikan in the next chapter, Shiko-sama.  
Shiko- oh well! deal with it! meh story so i'll write what i want!  
Kaen&Hotaru- *agrees*  
Mikan-Sorry, Mizu, but she's got you there. WAIT! WHAT DOES NATSUME DO TO ME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!?  
Mizu- Haven't you read the script fo rthe next chapter yet? *hands Mikan script for next chapter*  
Mikan- *starts reading it*  
Shiko-uhm.... *outs Mikan in titanium cage* this is for saftey reasons ppl. so no, im not imprisoning mikan for just that, its for saftey, and by that, i mean EVERYONES saftey._**


	6. Chpater 5 A SMALL LULLIBY

**_GA Rocklife Chapter 6~ A Small Lulliby Disclaimer- as usual, i dont own gakuen alice..... -_-# this chapter starts in Hotaru's POV in the past_**

**_By: Shikyo Kuranosai_**

"Neko! Wait for me!" I called after the dissapearing shadow that went deeper and deeper into the forest no matter how fast I tried to catch up. Then I shivered as I felt a cold, dark aura engulf me, and stood dumbstruck as I found half the Academy grounds covered in dead, withered away life, with fire burning it all to dust and the salty tang of fresh blood covering it. The other half of the Academy was filled with frozen life, buried under an inch of water. The sight filled me with an emotion I didn't know I had until this moment, when in the middle of the scarred side I saw Neko's body form from the blood drenching the burnt ground, only as a blood cocoon. Fear. That's right. That's what that emotion was called. I jumped as I felt an icy blast of wind pummel me. When I turned back to the other half of the academy, I found an ice cocoon the shape of Urufu's body in the middle of it.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I flashed my eyes open as I heard the scream, and I even jumped to a sitting position.  
I heard footsteps outside my door, and when the door opened, it revealed the last person I wanted to see after that experience- Neko.  
"Are you ok!? Did you have a bad dream, Hotaru!? I heard you scream!" Neko full-heartedly asked me, rushing into my bathroom to retrieve a towel drenched in icy water.  
She dabbed my forehead softly, concern scrunching up her pretty face, and an unknown emotion covered by a think black, with splotches of red fog.  
Then it hit me.  
It was just a bad dream, and I was the one who screamed.  
"Yes, I'm ok, Neko," I assured her.  
She looked at me disbelievingly, and with a frown on her face that looked sort of like a pout.  
"Come on. I'm going to make you a midnight drink," Neko offered, grabbing my hand and tugging me to the kitchen my room.  
She rummaged through my fridge, and finding nothing but tea, she snorted, and dragged me all the way to her room.  
After being wrapped in a soft, warm, and cozy orange blanket, she handed me a cup of chilled tea.  
I looked up at her questioningly, and if as seeming to get what my expression meant, she explained to me, "It's much better to drink something cold after a nightmare wrapped up warmly then something hot wrapped in nothing at all. This way, it cools the inside, and yet you don't freeze on the outside, since usually, after a nightmare, your insides get all hot and so does your blood."  
"How do you know that?" I accused her. "You shouldn't know things like this, Neko!"  
She glanced sadly at the floor, murmering so softly, even my highly sensitive ears could barely pick up her words, "I know."

**_Shiko-im sorry! i know its short, but that was a seriously good place to stop the story at! sorry for not updating last week! final word count is 635!  
Hotaru- any of you who try to kill her will have to face me and the Baka Cannon =X  
Mikan- D8 I wasn't even in this chapter at all! How could you Shiko!?  
Shiko-*wacks mikan* no. you have to go through hotaru first, baka.  
Mikan-*whimpers and rubs spot on head* Plz R8R!_**


End file.
